


Han's Prank

by Dohwar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dohwar/pseuds/Dohwar
Summary: Han plans a prank to embarrass Leia and things go wildly out of control.
Relationships: Leia organa/tentacle monster
Kudos: 11





	Han's Prank

  
Han Solo flinched as he saw the writhing mass of tentacles draw closer to him. "I have a bad feeling about this," he announced. The creature streaked effortlessly through the water, far faster than he could hope to. There was no chance he'd ever get away.

"Oh, Han, it's just a septapus," Princess Leia assured him from the lip of the tide pool where she sat, legs dangling in the warm waters. "They never hurt anybody."

Leia and Han were enjoying a much needed vacation, along with their friends Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, and Ken the Jedi Prince. The five of them had been on the tropical planet of Z'trop for only a few days, but the warm beaches, with their volcanically heated waters, and the full service spas had already begun to rejuvenate the war-weary heroes. Han, however, hadn't been able to relax. He'd been ready to settle down in his sky house on Bespin, to start a family; but between Trioculus wanting to forcibly wed Leia, and Zorba the Hutt trying to kill her, he'd somehow gotten pulled back into the Alliance and their endless battles. And now, he couldn't even let down his guard on this paradise of a world. 

"A septapus once picked a fight with me, and he _barely_ lived to regret it," Han said, defiantly. "They can be really nasty when they're hungry."

"That's hard to believe," Leia said, pulling a skeptical face, "I've always heard that the septapus is a gentle species. They tend to flee rather than pick fights."

"Yeah, well, tell that to the one that tried to eat me," Han shot back.

"Eat you?" She repeated in disbelief. "They're vegetarians, you space brained scaredy-took!"

"Oh yeah?" He challenged her, trying to look tough while still keeping an eye on the inhuman animal. 

"Yes," she insisted, her patience wearing thin. She grabbed a dressing-soaked lettuce leaf still left on her lunch plate and tossed it into the water. The creature hesitantly swam to it, then flipped over with the grace of a ballerina, and tested the small morsel with its extending proboscis. After a few careful nibbles, the creature greedily snatched the leaf and fled to the deeper waters to feast on its pilfered meal. She made a very self satisfied sound before standing up and walking off, leaving him to stew in the water alone. 

Han grumbled to himself as she left. He hated being embarrassed by the Princess, even when it was just the two of them. He needed to pull a classic Corellian prank, maybe then he could make her feel as flustered as she made him. 

* * * 

The next morning Han had figured out exactly how to trick Leia and was showing Chewbacca, his Wookiee copilot. He lifted a hanger out of a gift bag, pushing the tissue aside so it didn't tear. He held up a brown bikini adorned with dozens of tiny green beads. 

"Anything look familiar?" He asked with a cocky grin. 

Chewbacca groaned and growled in Shyriiwook.

"That's right, they're those chiabeads we picked up back on Phindar," he confirmed. "Just a little moisture and they'll sprout up. Leia will see just how mean a hungry septapus can be." 

The wookiee howled an uncertain murmur.

"Aww don't worry I'll be there to shoo them away once they've given her a good scare," Han assured his large friend. "Now, get out of here, she should be here any second." He stuffed the swimsuit back into the gift bag, gingerly covering it with the tissue paper. Not a second too soon, as a soft knock sounded at his hotel door. 

"Han? You said you had a big surprise?" Leia asked sweetly, peeking around the ajar door. 

"Yeah, yeah, come in," he gestured, opening the door wide. "Here, let's start with this," he said as he picked up the small present and handed it to her. "I got you a little something at a local kiosk last night."

Leia gasped softly as she pulled the swimwear out. "Wow, Han, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She ran her hand through the strings of beads that dangled all along the front, the soft click-clacking bringing a warm smile to her face. She held it up to her body and it looked like it was perfectly her size. Very slick, Han Solo. She fixed him with a sly, devious grin as she pointed out, "it's a bit revealing, isn't it?"

"What? No. I hadn't noticed. Is it?" He blushed a deep red as he mumbled the torrent of tiny sentences. "Besides, that brings up surprise number two: I found a perfectly secluded grouping of tide pools and hot springs. I'd love if you'd join me for a private swim this afternoon. If that's alright."

Impressed, Leia regarded him with new eyes. Maybe this scoundrel knew romance after all. She happily agreed, and ran off to change into the bikini and pack a nice lunch basket for their little date. 

* * *

The Z'trop sun was high and hot, but Han kept cool sipping icy zoochberry juice. This was the life. Warm sun, cold drink, beautiful woman to flirt with over a lavish picnic spread. The old smuggler was truly ready to settle down, and if he could make this his every day he'd let those standard time parts stretch on to infinity. 

"I think I'm ready to take a dip," the princess said, rising to her feet. She locked eyes with Han as she seductively shrugged out of her kaftan covering. She blushed a little and bit her lip as he took her in. All of her. The tiny brown bikini barely covered her modest breasts, and only half of her ass, leaving even less to the imagination than the outfit she was forced to wear at Jabba's palace. She pushed that traumatic memory away: this was a fun sexy time and she wanted to enjoy it. "Care to join me?" She beckoned.

"I'd love nothing more," his voice was gravelly, full of lust. A thought came to him suddenly. He'd almost forgot the prank! "Uh.. Let's swim in that pool." He gestured toward the bigger one where he could see a few septapodes flitting about in the water. She fixed him with a playful look. 

"Aren't you worried about getting bit by a ravenous septapus?" She teased. She was playing right into his hands. 

"You said yourself they're a gentle species," he shrugged, nonchalantly, "on some planets you have to pay extra credits to swim with the fishes." She giggled at that and began sauntering towards the tide pool. The way her hips swayed was mesmerizing. Han followed her, completely hypnotized. Leia gave him another bright, wide smile over her shoulder, then stepped down into the volcanically heated pool, beckoning him to join her. 

The warm waters were a panacea, melting away all her cares and concerns. The septapodes cautiously retreated as she entered their realm, but soon they twirled around her delightfully. As the creatures drew nearer and nearer, she laughed with glee. The tentacled creatures brushed her leg, bumped agaisnt her tummy, and even danced about her open palms. Soon a whole swarm had collected around her, swimming between her legs and generally crowding her space, kind of like nerfs at a petting zoo. The whole experience filled her with a childish merriment. 

Some of the curious creatures had flipped over and were probing with their proboscises, much like yesterday with the lettuce leaf. Only, Leia had no food to feed the critters. They suckled at her soft white skin, or tugged at the dark swimsuit, and though it tickled it was starting to become claustrophobic.

Then, one of the creature sucked up a bead. Like flipping a switch, the septapus greedily snapped at more and grabbed at the thin fabric to bring the delicious greens closer. Soon, the rest had realized where the food was, and they began to tug and pull. The hungry tentacle beasts tore the bikini apart and fought for the pieces, swimming away with the stolen spoils, leaving behind the completely stripped princess. 

As the last shred of clothing was taken, Leia quickly tried to cover her private parts, the red of her blushing face spreading to tint her exposed chest. How had she been so wrong about the septapodes? With one arm mashed tightly across her breasts, to cover the soft pink of her nipples, and the other cupping her vulva, she struggled to keep her head above water. She spat out a warm, salty mouthful as she helplessly bobbed up and down, all while Han howled with laughter from the water's edge. 

"Maybe they're not so harmless after all!" The scoundrel blurted out before continuing his laughing fit. 

"Stuff it," the princess ordered in a tone that would be frightening if she wasn't half drowning and nude, her crimson-shaded face visible both above and below the clear waters. "Throw me that t- ahhhh!" Her order cut off in an undignified scream as something brushed her calf.

One of the septapodes had returned, looking for more booty to plunder, and was probing her foot and ankle with its greedy undermouth. The protruding appendage suckled softly at her skin, leaving fading pink circles with each nip. Leia tried to maneuver away, but with her limited movement she couldn't hope to escape from the creature. 

"Don't worry, your worshipful-ness," Han playfully sneered, "I hear that the septapus is a gentle species!" His echo of her words didn't help to soothe her as she shied away from the tentacled mass and towards the pool's lip. The animal didn't let up, however, and she was growing annoyed with its prodding which was now exploring above her knee. 

"Get out of here!" She grumbled at the septapus, kicking her foot at it. The cephalopod danced gracefully around the clumsy attack, before reaching out again to feel for more food. "You've already taken everything!" She pleaded, lashing out once again, and once again missing. Exasperated, she shouted even louder, "I said GET!" and this time her foot connected with its intended target, crinkling up the intruding proboscis and causing the creature to flinch in pain. 

It reeled away, then turned its five glowing, red eyes on her, its primal anger evident on its alien features. The septapus's tentacles whipped out in a blinding quickness and grabbed her in a durasteel grip, ensnaring all of her limbs as it wrapped its whole form around her. Leia frantically splashed in a vain attempt to free herself as her captor inspected her body in a voracious inquisition. Unbidden and unhindered, tentacles slithered over her flat tummy, wove between her soft, round breasts, even grasped possessively around her neck. The proboscis continued to explore her leg, sucking up the length of her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to her most private area.

The squishy arm entwining her chest casually rubbed her nipples with innocent curiosity, and the two pink buds stiffened slightly at the touch. Seemingly delighted by the change, the slippery appendage rubbed her again, firmer and more focused, and despite her desperate situation, the captive princess could do nothing to prevent them from growing more erect and acutely sensitive. The sea beast gleefully, and without guile, fondled and groped her exposed breasts, building a mixture of arousal and confusion in her, neither of which she had power to abate. 

On the shore, Han watched in stunned horror as his little prank turned into erotic violation. His cock stiffened agaisnt his swim trunks as the proboscis nibbled delicately at the princess's labia before finding the firm bead of her clitoris. Leia squealed involuntarily as the extra intrusion flooded her with so many more sensations. She felt defiled and vulnerable, but her body felt stimulated in a way she couldn't stifle. Her stomach churned as an orgasm began to build deep within her. Completely restrained, she gulped desperate mouthfuls of air whenever she fully breached the water. Bound as she was, she couldn't fight back, she couldn't hide the signs of her growing arousal, she couldn't even cover her mouth to suppress the sound when she moaned despite herself. 

Tentacles wound around Leia's thighs, and with little effort the curious septapus prized her legs open. Spread eagle, her pussy was on full display through the clear waters as the animal continued its clumsy examination. A slimy tendril slithered against the opening of her sex, a line of knoby suckers gently flicking her exposed clit as it felt around the area. The assault sent an exhilarating wave of pleasure and shame through her that she barely had a moment to parse before the slick limb found her tight opening and pushed into her without any hesitation or warning. 

Animalistic, lusty, and breathless, a low groan escaped from deep inside Leia as the tentacle filled her warm, wet cunt. It plunged deeper and deeper, spreading her wide and pouring into her in a way no human penis ever could. It roiled and writhed inside her pussy, the bumpy suckers churning her up in the most unusual, blissful way. She should be fighting back, resisting. She was good at resisting. But she couldn't. She didn't want to. She was floating now. Barely aware of her self, or her surroundings. Bobbing on a sea of bliss, no longer opposing the creature or her body. Simply, mindlessly, she released herself to the delightful molestation. 

The climax that, despite her protestations, had been ready to take hold ever since that first indecent touch, began to blossom. An overwhelming wave of ecstasy exploded from deep in her belly, radiating outward into her chest, her face. Its gratifying embrace enshrouded her, causing her to squeal with delight as her cunt spasmed, squishing the tentacle still mixing her pussy up. Her body jerked and curled with the powerful sexual stimulus, but the septapus didn't relent. Even as she came, the creature continued to tease her nipples, to suckle her clit, to max out her contracting pussy. It felt so deliciously good, but it was a lot, and it was quickly becoming too much. 

She needed a reprieve, a moment to catch her breath. She wanted to karking enjoy the orgasm she hadn't even asked for. But the septapus didn't slow down. If anything, its curiosity with her anatomy only grew with her climax, spurring it on harder, faster. The tentacle teasing her tits shifted slightly so that the suckers rubbed her painfully hard nipples. They grasped and pinched her, sending sharp stings through her chest. A second tentacle massaged the opening to her pussy, trying to find room to join the first; the original penetrator pulled out a bit to allow the other in and soon they were pistoning in and out of her. Leia was losing her mind to the overwhelming pleasure as a second, sharper climax rolled over her. She thrashed about in bliss and pain as a third orgasm began to brew before the current one had even left. If something didn't intervene this fuck-tapus would drive her insane with pleasure. 

The first time Princess Leia came was the hottest thing Han had ever seen in his life. Within moments his trunks were around his ankles and he was beating off. When the obvious second orgasm expelled out of her, he jerked more furiously. This was so beyond what he expected, what he could've ever wished for, and he hoped it would never end. He came around her fourth or fifth orgasm; they were coming on so fast and furious he had trouble keeping track. Load after load of semen gushed out of him as he stroked his engorged cock. 

"Whew!" He exhaled, catching his breath, "that was something else, huh?" He looked to Leia for confirmation. Instead of pleased contentment, he saw her contorted and jerking about. Her once bliss-filled gasps had turned to strained, croaking groans. The septapus, driven on by force-knows-what, was raming three thick tentacles into her swollen, overused cunt while a fourth prodded at her ass, having just found a new hole to explore. Her tits, which bounced with the rhythmic thrusts, were squished into odd shapes and covered in little pink welts from the suckers assaulting every inch of their delicate flesh. Guilt panged in him at the sight of his friend, the woman he loved, pushed past the bounds of ecstasy into a grim depiction of eroticism without limit or desire. This needed to stop.

With a loud roar, Han Solo jumped into the tide pool. Splashing and yelling he made quite a cacophonous figure, attempting to spook the cephalopod away. His gambit worked, and the seven limbed invertebrate quickly pulled all of its appendages out of and away from the violated princess. In a brilliant flash, the septapus released a gushing jet of ink to hide its escape. The thick, white fluid blasted out of the water and sprayed all over Leia's face and tits before spreading out in a milky, opaque cloud to cover the creature's retreat. 

Han wrapped his arms around Leia, crushing her tiny, abused body agaisnt his broad, hairy chest. He gently caressed her wet, inky hair, a tangy cocktail of emotions running through him in that moment. He had brought this abuse on, and that stung, but he'd enjoyed most of it, and that stung even more. He wasn't used to self reflection, but as he held the naked, brutalized princess in this warm embrace, this felt like a good time to start. Anything to push out the growing horniness creeping in. 


End file.
